Liza and Annie Get Married
by OrcaOrca10
Summary: Liza and Annie finish college and move in together. Then Annie gets joyfully suprised.
1. The Proposal

My name is Eliza Winthrop, but most people call me Liza. Four years ago, I met a girl named Annie Kenyon who I fell deeply in love with. One day four years ago, we had to stay at our teacher's apartment to take care of it and look after their cats when we got caught with each other by one of our teachers and my former best friend, Sally Jarrell. Because of that, I had to get involved in a court case deciding whether I should be suspended or not, but that seems so silly to me now. I am 21 now, and I just graduated from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and I am planning to move back to New York to live with Annie.

As I sat in the airport waiting for Annie, I couldn't control my excitement when I saw her walk in to the airport. Annie and I ran in to each other's arms embracing each other for what felt like forever. "I missed you so much!" I said as I embraced Annie. "I can't wait until I get to see the apartment, I'm so excited to see it!" Annie said. We both walked from the airport to my car holding hands. I drove for about 30 minutes through the city until I finally reached my apartment. When we got up to my apartment Annie admired my apartment, commenting on the paintings and decorations. Once Annie was done unpacking I decided to take her to a special place. "I have somewhere to show you" I said.

I was so nervous when Annie and I finally arrived at the beach where we had our first kiss together. "Oh Eliza! I can't believe you still remembered where we had our first kiss!" Annie exclaimed. "How could I forget?" I said. We sat down on a bench for awhile, reminiscing of our teen years. Then, I reached for the little black box in my pocket and then, slowly I got down on one knee and held the box out in my hands. "Annie Kenyon, will you marry me?" I asked. Annie stood in shock for a moment, then she said, "Of course, Liza! Of course I will marry you! I love you!". I slid the ring on to her ring finger and then she said, "Liza, It's so beautiful!" We embraced each other and kissed and then I decided to take her out to a romantic restaurant downtown.


	2. Before The Wedding

I opened my eyes, looked at the ceiling, then at Annie. Wait, _Annie?_ Shouldn't she be in California? Then I realized, she came in yesterday from her flight and moved in. The flight was _yesterday_ not today. But why did she have this big grin on her face this morning? What was she so happy about? "Good morning, my future wife." Annie said as she leaned in and kissed me. _Oh!_ I remember now. How could I have forgotten? Silly me, I must have drank too much last night because I was so excited I decided to treat Annie and myself. "Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast." I said, smiling at Annie.

After Annie and I ate breakfast I started to regain more of my memory back gradually. "So where do you think we should have our wedding?" I asked Annie. "I think the perfect place would have to be the beach. It would be so romantic because that's where we had our first kiss, and we could invite everyone we know, my family, your family, maybe even Sally and her husband." Annie said with a laugh. "I thought about it before you came and I think there is no other place we could have our wedding. Sure, we could go to a chapel or a garden…but it wouldn't be as special than if we had it at the beach." I said. After that, we both called our parents to see their reactions and what they would say and suprisingly, they were thrilled. We told them about where we wanted our wedding and what day and time, and they made the plans.

Today was going to be lots of fun. Annie and I decided to go shopping for our wedding dresses today with our mothers. We went to many stores, tried on many dresses, and it actually took us 5 hours of looking around different stores until we finally found the perfect dresses. I decided on a white, strapless, and long wedding gown and Annie decided on a light pink wedding gown in a tank top style. Both of our mother's loved our decisions and decided to buy jewelry for each of us to wear on the wedding day. When both of us tried on our dresses with our jewelry we looked stunning, dazzling, and gorgeous. We both knew we were going to be ready for our wedding day and we couldn't wait.


	3. The Wedding & The Honey Moon

I stood in the dressing room, gazing at myself in the mirror. I was so nervous, I didn't know how the wedding was going to turn out, or what it would be like. I imagined myself walking out to Annie in the chapel, and tripping over my wedding gown and then falling. I pushed the thought away from my head. I just have to relax now, everything will be ok. Then, my mom came in to the dressing room and said "Oh, Liza you look beautiful. The wedding gown is perfect for you." I said "Mom, I'm so nervous about the wedding. What if I trip over my wedding gown? Or what if my old teacher from high school comes there and preaches one of her bible verses about how my wedding is wrong?" "Liza! Calm down! Everything will be fine. You're over reacting, the wedding will be great. Now come on, It's about to start and you don't want to be late, do you?" My mom said. "Ok, I'm ready now." I said, smiling.

The music started playing from the organ as I slowly walked in to the chapel. I looked around me to see everyone who came to the wedding. There was my family, Annie's family, and even a few of my old friends from high school and college. Mom must have invited them. Once I reached Annie I stopped walking and stared in to her gorgeous eyes. The priest started his speech and I was getting more and more anxious until I would kiss Annie in front of everyone I knew. I wondered what that moment would be like and what it would feel like kissing Annie in front of so many people. It finally came and the priest said those twelve words I was so anxious to hear. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Annie kissed me with such passion that this kiss felt so different than all of our kisses before. It was amazing. After our kiss, I looked at everyone and they were clapping and smiling. It made me feel great.

The honey moon was amazing. Annie and I flew out to Fiji and stayed in a nice hotel and we had a wonderful time there. We spent every waking moment with each other and when we weren't at the beach or a fancy restaurant we were holding each other or spending as much time as we could together. We went snorkeling, we went to so many restaurants, we swam in the beach, we surfed, everything was so much fun in Fiji, but the better thing than Fiji was Annie. I didn't care where we went at all. I wouldn't have cared if we even stayed in New York. All I cared about was Annie. I loved her so much that I didn't care where we were at all. I was just happy to be with her. One of my best memories now looking back would have to be Annie and I's wedding and honey moon. Everything about it was perfect.


End file.
